parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Theodore Tugboat (Crash Bandicoot) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Theodore Tugboat" franchise. Cast *Crash Bandicoot - Theodore Tugboat *Tawna Bandicoot - Rebecca (Theodore Tugboat) *Aku Aku - Bedford (Theodore Tugboat) *Papu Papu - Baddeck (Theodore Tugboat) *Ripper Roo - R Boat (Theodore Tugboat) *Koala Kong - Johnny Cuba (TUGS) *Pinstripe Potoroo - Zorran (TUGS) *Doctor Nitrus Brio - Bobby (Theodore Tugboat) *Doctor Neo Cortex - Oliver (Theodore Tugboat) *Coco Bandicoot - Emily (Theodore Tugboat) *Komodo Moe and Joe - Zip and Zug (TUGS) *Tiny Tiger - Northumberland (Theodore Tugboat) *Doctor N.Gin - Izzy Gomez (TUGS) *Polar - Digby (Theodore Tugboat) *Pura - Little Toot (Melody Time) *Penta Penguin - Pingu (Pingu) *Dingodile - Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) *Doctor Nefarious Tropy - Bluenose (TUGS) *Uka Uka - Cabot (Theodore Tugboat) *Nitrous Oxide - Canso (Theodore Tugboat) *Megumi - Lilly (Theodore Tugboat) *Isabella - Pugwash (Theodore Tugboat) *Ami - Sigrid (Theodore Tugboat) *Liz - Sally Seaplane (TUGS) *Rilla Roo - Big Toot (Melody Time) *Bearminator - Big Mac (TUGS) *Crunch Bandicoot - George (Theodore Tugboat) *Rok-Ko - Zak (TUGS) *Wa-Wa - Zebedee (TUGS) *Py-Ro - Blair (TUGS) *Lo-Lo - Burke (TUGS) *Emperor Velo - Baron Greenback (Dangermouse) *Krunk - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Nash - Cajun Fox (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Norm - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians) *Geary - Eddy's Brother (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) *Fake Crash - Fake Theodore (Theodore Tugboat) (if Fake Theodore was a real character) *Zem and Zam - Dick Dastardly and Muttley (Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) *N Trance - Senor Vulturo (Looney Tunes) *Real Velo - Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Nina Cortex - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Farmer Ernest - Farmer Pickles (Bob the Builder) *Rusty Walrus - Gordon (Thomas and Friends) *Madame Amberly - Cruella DeVille (101 Dalmatians) *Skunk - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Penguins - Rabbits (Wallace and Gromit) *Victor and Moritz - Banzai and Ed (The Lion King) *Nega Crash - Evil Theodore Tugboat (Theodore Tugboat) (if Evil Theodore was a real character) Gallery Theodore Bandicoot laughs..png|Theodore Tugboat as Crash Bandicoot Rebecca Bandicoot..png|Rebecca as Tawna Bandicoot Aku Bedford Aku..png|Bedford as Aku Aku Papu Baddeck Papu..png|Baddeck as Papu Papu Ripper R Boat Roo..png|R Boat as Ripper Roo Koala Johnny Cuba Kong..png|Johnny Cuba as Koala Kong Pinstripe Zorran Potoroo.png|Zorran as Pinstripe Potoroo Dr. Nitrus Bobby Brio.png|Bobby as Dr. Nitrus Brio Dr. Neo Oliver..png|Oliver as Dr. Neo Cortex Emily Vigorous the Bandicoot Tugboat..png|Emily as Coco Bandicoot Komodo Zip and Komodo Zug..png|Zip and Zug as Komodo Moe and Joe Northumberland Tiger..png|Northumberland as Tiny Tiger Dr. Izzy Gomez N Gin..png|Izzy Gomez as Doctor N.Gin Digby Polar..png|Digby as Polar Little Pura Toot..png|Little Toot as Pura Pingu as Penta Penguin.png|Pingu as Penta Penguin Foduck Dingodile..png|Foduck as Dingodile Dr. Bluenose Nefarious Tropy..png|Bluenose as Dr. Nefarious Tropy Uka Cabot Uka..png|Cabot as Uka Uka Dr. Canso Nitrous Colossus Oxide..png|Canso as Dr. Nitrous Oxide The Four Female Tugboats..png|The Four Female Tugboats as The Four Female Bandicoots Mr. Big Toot as Rilla Roo.png|Big Toot as Rilla Roo Mr. Big Mac as Bearminator.png|Big Toot as Bearminator George Bandicoot..png|George as Crunch Bandicoot The Four Z Stacks as The Elementals..png|The Four Z Stacks as The Four Elementals Baron Greenback.jpg|Greenback as Emperor Velo Mojo Jojo (TV Series).jpg|Mojo Jojo as Krunk Cajun Fox.jpg|Cajun Fox as Nash Jasper and Horace.gif|Jasper and Horace as Norm Eddy's Brother.jpg|Eddy's Brother as Geary Fake Theodore Tugboat as Fake Crash - Trash Bandicoot..png|Fake Theodore Tugboat as Fake Crash tumblr_inline_nsyaplkKPt1tw1wp2_400.gif|Dick Dastardly and Muttley as Zam and Zem Señor Vulturo.png|Senor Vulturo as N Trance Codename Kids Next Door Father.png|Father as Real Velo Madam Mim.jpg|Madam Mim as Nina Cortex Percy_Pickles.jpg|Farmer Pickles as Farner Ernest Gordon the Big Proud Engine..jpg|Gordon as Harvey Walrus Cruella De Vil in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Cruella Deville as Madame Amberley Nuka by kaisertiger.png|Nuka as Skunk Rabbits.jpg|The Rabbits as The Penguins ShenBanEd.png|Banzai and Ed (with Shenzi) as Victor and Moritz Evil Theodore Tugboat..png|Evil Theodore as Nega Crash Bandicoot Theodore on N Sanity Island..png|Theodore Tugboat on N Sanity Island Theodore on The Jungle Rollers..png|Theodore Tugboat in Jungle Rollers Theodore in The Heavy Machinery..png|Theodore Tugboat in Heavy Machinery Theodore Tugboat in Snow Go..png|Theodore Tugboat in Snow Go Theodore Tugboat in Bear It..png|Theodore Tugboat in Bear It Theodore Tugboat in Sewer or Later..png|Theodore Tugboat in Sewer or Later Theodore Tugboat in Toad Village..png|Theodore Tugboat in Toad Village Theodore Tugboat in Under Pressure..png|Theodore Tugboat in Under Pressure Theodore Tugboat in Gee Wiz..png|Theodore Tugboat in Gee Wiz Emily Vigorous in Midnight Run..png|Emily Vigorous in Midnight Run Emily Vigorous in Tell No Tales..png|Emily Vigorous in Tell No Tales Gallery (The Main Heroes) Theodore Bandicoot laughs..png|Theodore Tugboat as Crash Bandicoot Gallery (The Main Females) Emily Vigorous the Bandicoot Tugboat..png|Emily Vigorous as Coco Bandicoot Gallery (The Main Villains) Dr. Neo Oliver Cortex.png|Oliver the Vast as Dr. Neo Cortex Posters Theodore Bandicoot 1..png|Theodore Tugboat 1 Theodore Bandicoot 2..png|Theodore Tugboat 2: Oliver Strikes Back Theodore Bandicoot 3..png|Theodore Tugboat 3: Warped Theodore Team Racing..png|Theodore Tugboat Team Racing Theodore Bash..png|Theodore Tugboat Bash Theodore Bandicoot 4..png|Theodore Tugboat 4: The Wrath of Oliver Theodore Nitro Kart..png|Theodore Tugboat Nitro Kart Theodore Bandicoot 5..png|Theodore Tugboat 5: Twinsanity Theodore Tag Team Racing..png|Theodore Tugboat Tag Team Racing Theodore of the Titans..png|Theodore Tugboat 6: Theodore Tugboat of the Titans Theodore Mind Over Mutant..png|Theodore Tugboat 7: Mind Over Mutant Theodore Nitro Kart 2..png|Theodore Tugboat Nitro Kart 2 Poster Gallery For The First Main Games Theodore Bandicoot 1..png|Theodore Tugboat 1 Poster Gallery For The Second Main Games Theodore Bandicoot 2..png|Theodore Tugboat 2: Oliver Strikes Back Poster Gallery For The Third Main Games Theodore Bandicoot 3..png|Theodore Tugboat 3: Warped Poster Gallery For The Fourth Main Games Theodore Team Racing..png|Theodore Tugboat Team Racing Poster Gallery For The Fifth Main Games Theodore Bash..png|Theodore Tugboat Bash Poster Gallery For The Sixth Main Games Theodore Bandicoot 4..png|Theodore Tugboat 4: The Wrath of Oliver Poster Gallery For The Seventh Main Games Theodore Nitro Kart..png|Theodore Tugboat Nitro Kart Poster Gallery For The Eighth Main Games Theodore Bandicoot 5..png|Theodore Tugboat 5: Twinsanity Poster Gallery For The Ninth Main Games Theodore Tag Team Racing..png|Theodore Tugboat Tag Team Racing Poster Gallery For The Tenth Main Games Theodore of the Titans..png|Theodore Tugboat 6: Theodore Tugboat of the Titans Poster Gallery For The Eleventh Main Games Theodore Mind Over Mutant..png|Theodore Tugboat 7: Mind Over Mutant Poster Gallery For The Twelfth Main Games Theodore Nitro Kart 2..png|Theodore Tugboat Nitro Kart 2 Parts (in Each Game): (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Crash Bandicoot Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Upcoming